Dib goes to Harvard
by HYPA gal33355555
Summary: Ten years after Zim landed on Earth, Dib's in college. He winds up with the wierdest roommate. Read and find out that it's not Zim! He's across the hall. Danny Fenton's in there, too. DibxOC ZimxGaz Dannyxdiff.OC Songfic
1. The Mistake

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except my character. And her SIR unit. And that other SIR unit she found. But other than that, I don't own anything.

I was a defect. I grew up hearing that fact whispered behind my PAK everyday (sometimes so loudly it was like they wanted me to hear it). "There goes the girl with the _feelings_." They said, saying 'feelings' like it was a disgusting word it hurt to say. Not only did I have feelings, but I was tall-taller than the usual Irkens, but not as tall as the Tallests. I wish I was as tall as the Tallests. Not to rule, just because if you're small, you're normal. If you're as tall as the Tallests, you're beautiful. Sadly, if you're in between, you're just a defect. The Tallests aren't defects, though. Strange monarchy we have. Since I was tall, I wasn't the most graceful Irken around. I was only allowed to live because I was smart. I wasn't _exceptionally _smart, just a little quicker than the average Irken.

It all started when I was working on a certain ship-a ship for the new Invader for Earth. I'd heard stories of Zim, the old Invader of Earth, and Tak, the maid on Dirt who went chasing after Zim, supposedly failed miserably, and was never heard from again. Anyway, the autopilot was messed up, so I was looking at it. I was getting up to stretch when I hit my head on the windshield. Timing was never on my side, and it didn't plan to change now. In the same fraction of a second, a short Irken ran into my ladder. I fell in the cockpit, upside-down and unconscious. Now if you'll excuse my interruption, I need to explain something.

I've always been jealous of Invaders' SIRs, since I was a smeet. I built one myself and now she is well known around the Massive. Being my size, I never saw eye to eye with anyone (literally!), so I made her as tall as me. Of course, I've grown a little since then. She's always had a dent in her head, causing several glitches and a faulty memory. If I remember correctly, it happened like this:

Flashback An Irken teacher walks up to a young Irken. "What are you working on, dear?" the teacher asks. "My own SIR unit. I think I'll call her…R.E.L." the young Irken says proudly, lifting the robot slightly off the table. "Good job." The teacher praised her, walking off. A short, bulky Irken and two of his tough looking friends approach the little girl. "Teacher's pet," he scoffed, knocking the robot out of her hands. The group snickers as they march off. "Oh, you're broken!" the girl says, picking up the robot and inspecting it. She returns to her seat and grabs a screwdriver. End Flashback

Anyway, she went looking for me. Someone directed her to my work station and she jumped into the ship without seeing me. She accidentally pressed a button, starting the dysfunctional autopilot. There was barely an inch of extra space with both of us in there, but we fit. Hardly. R.E.L. sprayed Irken soda on my face to wake me (I hate Irken water. It's red and it's what gives Irkens their bloodlust).

Slowly regaining consciousness, I promptly asked where I was. After hearing her reply, I freaked. I never was good under pressure. I pressed random buttons until I calmed down. This is what put us in hyperspace, which put us in a wormhole. When we were done screaming (which was about ten minutes after we stopped) I realized we only had enough power to drift to our destination.

The asteroids we'd hit earlier had knocked off our boosters, so we were destined to crash. In slow motion. Great. Just wonderful. I looked around. There was an Invader Kit hanging next to the windshield. A little SIR lay inside, motionless. "Oooh!" I shrieked, excited. "Let's get her a disguise. Ship, look up the planet we're headed for." I commanded. After looking at Earth's 'pets', I decided to disguise the SIR as an Italian Greyhound-the second we knocked into another stupid asteroid. She was knocked to the floor. "Is she okay?" I asked R.E.L., who shrugged. The new SIR barked. "SIR? Speak to us." I ordered, a little concerned. Her only response was to bark again. She was stuck as a dog. "Aw, let's name it Nelly!" R.E.L suggested happily. "Fine." I replied.

I realized the SIRs wouldn't be harmed from the crash, but I might. I would have to do a rare, delicate procedure. "What 'cha doin'?" R.E.L. asked. "I have to put my PAK on my inside so it won't be hurt in the crash. This means I won't remember being Irken, only human. You'll have to remind me or I'll think I'm a human and we won't get home." I said seriously. "Okies!" I did the Irken equivalent of rolling my eyes.

"R.E.L, you're too tall to be a pet. According to the ship, you're about the size of a …19 year old human. I'm 20." I informed her. "But I wanna be older!" she screeched. "Erg. Fine, whatever." I said, annoyed. I ripped out a piece of machinery that didn't look important and started turning it into some kind of disguise mechanism. I looked in the kit again. I grabbed the disguise technology and activated it, hoping it would be acceptable. I was running out of time.

I hurriedly pressed the button and we transformed into…-insert slow motion crash noises here-.

A/N: Woo! Finished that in an hour! It's no wonder I rarely drink water and always drink soda... I wrote most of this in a notebook and typed it up, but I wrote the flashback and most of the end recently, while I was SERIOUSLY hyper, so if I freak you out there, sorry. I ate popsicles. Those are like a hyper-hazard for me. My sister said I was so hyper, it was scary. Woo!


	2. The Meeting

A tall brunette girl with blue eyes was standing in front of a crashed alien ship, looking dazed. She was wearing a pink sweater with a heart on it, with sleeves so long that they covered part of her hands, a pair of jeans, plain white-and-pink sneakers, and pink glasses. She was holding an Italian Greyhound wearing a pink collar with rhinestones on the end of a zebra-striped leash. Standing next to her was a blond, blue-eyed girl wearing a jean skirt and a light mesh top over a denim-colored cami.

A short, greasy-haired man approached. He asked if we were alright, and the blond replied, "We're fine."

"So why are you girls here? To go to Harvard?" he asked, pretty much answering his own question.

"Er…yeah."

"Need any help with your luggage?"

"What? Oh…nah, we're good."

No longer necessary to the plot, the ugly little man left.

The blond girl looked over to a nearby sign. "Rose…Greenhouse." She read. "_Rose_, I'll take the luggage, you walk Nelly." She said, motioning to the luggage that had magically appeared on her other side. She elbowed the brunette, then walked over to the large golden sign that said "Harvard" in really big print.

The brunette appeared to have suddenly realized she was alive and started walking. The tiny, cute dog paused by a bush, giving the brunette another chance to zone out. She was awakened by a tap on the shoulder. She gave a little yelp and spun around to face a college-age boy in a black trench coat over a blue shirt with an impassive grey face and black pants and boots. He had a strange scythe-like spike of hair. "Your dog's tangled up in her leash." He said.

"What? Oh, thanks. I never would've noticed 'cause I'm always daydreaming." She said, untangling the dog.

"So you're going to Harvard, too?" he asked.

"Yeah, yep." She nodded, trying to look like she knew what she was talking about.

"I'm Dib."

"I'm Rose. I guess I'll go get signed in after I finish walking Nelly."

"I guess I'll see you up at the school, then."

A/N: Yay! I really like this story so far. I'm glad I got this up, 'cause I'm pretty sure some people would be like "Dib's not in this story! Blah, blah, blah". Dib's in it now! It's not in his POV, but he's in it. To see Nelly's pic (the dog) click the first link on my profile. See the button down there. It's sad. Click it. Please the button! PLEASE IT! Make your voice heard! Review! I always, _always_ reply. 'Cept when I don't. –sings- Dooo it, yooou knooow yooou want tooo! –chants- DO IT! DO IT! –gets bored of chanting- See 'ya! –salutes and comp. screen fizzles out-


End file.
